Gundam Wing Reacuring Threats
by Revelations1
Summary: A few years after the Marimea uprising the G-boys get information that there is another threat so the G-boys once again have to battle for the Earth Sphere. this is my first fic so tell me how I can improve! but don't flame me to hard please.


Disclaimer I don't own any of the gundams although if someone offered them to me I would gladly accept them hint hint Bandi  
PS I have no clue as to how to spell Marimea so tell me!!  
GUNDAM WING  
REACURING THREATS  
  
In a remote area of Colony 195 a young man sat typing on a small lap top.  
"Hmm this has the potential to become another Marimea uprising." He mused while looking at the information he had hacked from the colonies Preventer unit's computer.  
  
On another Colony a man sat by a lion cage dressed in a clown outfit with a half mask sitting on the folding table beside him. "A message from Heero, I wonder what its about?" "Trowa what are you doing?" "Nothing Karen I just got an e-mail from an old friend concerning some news that he found important." As Karen left dressed in her knife throwing outfit Trowa returned his attention to the screen and thought Hmm it must be pretty important for Heero to come out of hiding to tell me this. As he read the e-mail a look of shock came onto his face. "What the hell! That can't be right." Trowa quickly forwarded it to Quatre with a small note saying "This concerns the G's" so that Quatre would read it immediately before reading anything else.   
  
On another colony the Winner estate was busy as always. Quatre sat before a PC reading his e-mails when he saw Trowa's subject line he immediately opened it up and read the contents before hitting the intercom switch built in his desk. With a slight beep the intercom asked what level he was speaking to he replied "Rashad on level 5 room 52" "Yes master Quatre what is it?" "I need you to start building the Gundams again I just got an e-mail from Trowa and he was just forwarding it from Heero if this is correct we are going to need their firepower all over again." "Will you want the originals or the customized ones sir?" "Build the Customs." "Yes sir" with that Quatre broke the connection and forwarded the email to Duo.  
  
Duo was sitting in his office on yet another colony when the message came in. "Hey alright! An e-mail from Quatre that's so cool I haven't heard from him for quite some time." Duo scanned through the message and when he finished he yelled to Hilde, "Hey I need you to take over for awhile I gotta go and take care of some business with the guys." "Ok Duo just be quick about it or I might start to get lonely." Duo stood and walked over to Hilde and kissed her on the lips, "Hey babe I would never let you get lonely if I had a choice but I gotta go and fix a situation." Hilde looked at her feet with a worried look. "Last time you said that you ended up taking on hundreds of mobile suits and almost got killed. If it hadn't been for Heero's sacrifice you would be dead." "Hey Hilde you know that I never get into situations that I don't think I could get out of and for you I'll be extra cautious." "Promise Duo?" "Yeah babe for you I do promise." Duo hugged Hilde then let go of her and sat back down in front of the computer to forward the message to Wufei with an add on that said that Quatre was building the Gundams again using Neo Gundanium instead of normal Gundanium. Beside the note he added a devil grin, he sent the message and got up and ran towards his shuttle to get to Heero.  
  
Wufei sat infront of his desk computer in his cubicle on the main preventer building and read the message then he closed down the computer and sighed as he said "Nataku I fear your eternal rest must be interrupted once more for a good cause." With that Wufei stood and walked into Mrs. Une's office to ask her to contact Zechs and tell him to get to the rondevue point that he told to Une and he also asked her to keep it a secret. Then Wufei left and got into a shuttle and flew to Heero.  
  
Zechs received the message from Une and told Noin that he had to go and asked if she would make sure that the Talgeese III was loaded into his personal Mark V attack shuttle. "Yeah sure but why do you need it again Zechs?" she asked the platinum blonde man. "I have another war to stop but this time you must wait for my permission to join this battle because of your added burden that is very important to me." While he was saying this Zechs was rubbing Noin's slightly swollen belly. "Oh Zechs I love you so much!" Exclaimed Noin as she hugged Zechs rugged body to her. Zechs leaned down and the married couple shared a long lingering kiss that Noin broke and sighed as she said "you had better go before I change my mind." "Okay I'm off" said Zechs as he ran down the hall towards the shuttle bay.  
  
Duo arrived at the colony 195 first and entered Heero's flop house in the more run down area of the colonies city. "Hey Heero let me in!" said Duo to the thick fake oak door. The door opened and Heero stepped out with his Viper custom drawn and ready. "Whoa what the hell is wrong with you man?" Heero glanced around the hall and then looked at Duo, "You Baka!" he growled softly "I am trying to keep my cover intact which is very hard to do if a certain baka is screaming my name all over the place." "Oh sorry Heero I didn't know you were still in the game after the Marimea uprising I thought you would just stop with this shit god knows the rest of us did." Said Duo with a grimace. "Yeah well some instincts die a lot harder than others. And this is one of those instincts that tend to stick around especially if the instinct is reinforced bye several assassination attempts." "Oh shit I had hoped we hadn't gotten that far yet Heero oh well the Great Destroyer will come out of retirement for this event." Stated Duo with a grin as he thought of Deathsythe Hell Kai being rebuilt as he spoke. 


End file.
